The present invention relates generally to virtualized computer environments, and more specifically, to container migration and provisioning.
Cloud computing makes extensive use of virtual machines (VMs), because VMs permit workloads to be isolated from one another and for the resource usage to be somewhat controlled. However, the extra levels of abstraction, including the hypervisor, involved in VM-based virtualization may reduce workload performance, which is passed on to customers as worse price/performance. Once a hypervisor has added overhead, no higher layer can remove it. Such overheads then become a pervasive tax on cloud workload performance. Container-based virtualization may simplify the deployment of virtualized applications as compared to VMs, while continuing to permit control of the resources allocated to different applications.